Confessions Over Coca Cola
by Secret Galatea
Summary: One instance of swearing, one word. Broe at a barbeque, based on an odd dream I had. One chapter story. Not high quality, but don't flame.


** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Confessions over Coca Cola ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
by TFran  
  
This is my first attempt at writing in a non-prose form. This story is based on a dream I had last night. So...as unrealistic as this may be, don't blame me - blame my subconcious.   
  
SETTING: Summer = in the second week of June. Brady and Chloe and just about all of DOOL's Salemites are at a barbeque in a field. Brady and Chloe are isolated in a corner of the field near a forest. Brady just got Chloe and himself some Coca Cola. (I don't know if Coca Cola is bad for a throat = if it would affect her singing, so we'll just assume it doesn't. Also, Chloe will not eat any barbeque.)  
  
BRADY: Here's your Coke, madam. {Brady gives Chloe her glass of Coca Cola}  
  
CHLOE: Thank you, monsieur. {Drinks half the glass}  
  
BRADY: {with eyes wide and an amused half-grin playing on his lips} Thirsty?   
  
CHLOE: No. A diva needs her Coca Cola. {Grins}   
  
BRADY: Oh, yes. I'm sure Cecila Marin just loves her sodas.   
  
CHLOE: {eyes light up} Brady, did I tell you?   
  
BRADY: Apparently not. What?  
  
CHLOE: Nancy and Craig got me another audition for the Masters Class!   
  
BRADY: {Smiles wide, eyes light up too} Chloe, that's great! {Hugs her, being careful with the glass, and she giggles} When is it?   
  
CHLOE: July.   
  
BRADY: You'd better treat your voice kindly, Lane.   
  
CHLOE: Of course. {Sees Belle across the field; Belle is talking to her parents and laughing} Look at Belle.   
  
BRADY: {Looking at his sister} She seems happier. Good. Maybe she won't bug me about going out with anyone anymore.   
  
CHLOE: {Smiles} Was she trying to set you up with someone?  
  
BRADY: No. She was just making a list of all the qualities my woman should have.   
  
CHLOE: What? I'LL set you up with someone if you want.   
  
BRADY: No, no, no; I don't want.   
  
CHLOE: Why not?   
  
BRADY: {Pause, duh} There's no use in looking for the right girl for me anymore.   
  
CHLOE: {Curious} Don't you believe in love anymore?   
  
BRADY: {Laughs} Yes, I believe in love. I think there's one person for everyone, just like so many other people. I do LOVE to be original, after all.   
  
CHLOE: So, you're just not going to try to find the one you want to be with?   
  
BRADY: {instinctively answers, before drinking} I don't have to. {Realizes that he let a truth slip and looks up from his glass}  
  
CHLOE: {Wary} Why?   
  
BRADY: {Sighs, shrugs, figures there's no reason to hide the truth anymore} Because I already found her.   
  
CHLOE: Who? {Brady stares at Chloe, giving her his silent answer} Oh.   
  
BRADY: {Truth starts flooding...} I saw you and it hit me. I didn't even have to see your face to know -- you were, are, the one that I want. You don't have to love me; you don't even have to LIKE me; I just think that you should know now because it's been hidden for so damn long and what's the use when the truth always comes out in the end? If it's the end, and by some infinitesimal chance you feel the same, then we get no time together or I have no time to heal.   
  
CHLOE: {Just stares at him for a few moments} Are you serious?   
  
BRADY: Absolutely. {Another long pause that I love so much} {Speaks almost angrily} Chloe, when you first saw me, did you think that I was the one?   
  
CHLOE: {Speaks as if her answer is obvious} Yes!   
  
BRADY: {Shocked/pleased/hopeful tone} Really? Then--  
  
CHLOE: {Upset from remembering their first meeting} But then you yelled at me!   
  
BRADY: Did I yell?   
  
CHLOE: {Calming herself down} You yelled at me so I thought that I must be wrong.   
  
BRADY: {Leans toward her, whispers in her ear} I'm in love with you, Chloe. I'm sorry for yelling all times that I did.   
  
CHLOE: {Laughs} You're forgiven. {Hugs him, tossing the glass of Coke into the woods} If you feel the way you do, then we can be a couple!   
  
BRADY: Maybe you need you focus on your career first?   
  
CHLOE: You are not the same as Philip. You always said that HE was holding me back.   
  
BRADY: He was. You need to concentrate on your singing, Chloe. I'll visit you in New York as often as I possibly can, I promise.   
  
CHLOE: {Pouting} Well... at least you're supportive of my career. Future career.   
  
BRADY: You're going to be famous someday, Chloe, and we {gestures to everyone at the barbeque} can all say that we knew you when.   
  
CHLOE: And you can't be famous WITH me?   
  
BRADY: If you want. I don't want to upstage you. {Grins}   
  
CHLOE: {Laughing} Brady! {Gives him a gentle punch in the arm and then a kiss}  
  
**Author's Note: Yes, it is sucky! Quite so, in fact! But it was an effort, maybe not a strong effort, but an effort. Not simply was this just written in about an hour and a half, but, hey, it's only the afternoon; I'm exclusively lucid at midnight.} ** 


End file.
